DIY and even skilled craftsmen and women often experience difficulty in maintaining correct alignment of a rotary boring tool with a work surface such as a work-piece being drilled by a hand-held power drill. Furthermore, DIY and even skilled craftsmen and women often experience difficulty in determining the depth of a rotary boring instrument as it penetrates a work surface such as a work-piece being drilled by the bit of a hand-held power drill.
There is a continuing need for an apparatus that helps a user to maintain correct alignment of a rotary boring tool with a work surface as well as to indicate the depth of the boring instrument or cutting tool.